Look for a New Angle
by tomboy2012
Summary: Bucky meets Tadashi at a diner. He keeps coming back, until one day, Tadashi doesn't. That's when he decides to take matters into his own hands. (Or, Bucky and Steve and basically all of the Avengers adopt Hiro and Tadashi.)
1. Chapter 1

It's three in the afternoon, and the only one in the diner was the man with the bun. Tadashi was ready to head home. He knew for a fact that his brother didn't go to his after-school robotics club half of the time (thanks to some cheap tracking devices), and the thought was making him bounce up and down. If there wasn't anyone around, he could get a headstart on busting his brother out of whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into this time. And they were both screwed if Hiro got home before he did...

But there was the man, just sitting there. He hadn't ordered anything, either. He was just sitting there. Staring. At nothing.

And Tadashi couldn't leave until he did.

Suppressing a sigh, Tadashi stepped forward, plastering a smile on his face.

"What can I get you?"

The man blinked, like he was just realizing where he was. He shifted, and Tadashi caught the gleam of metal underneath his jacket.

Tadashi gaped for a moment, before forcing his eyes to move. There weren't many people with metal arms. This man had to be a veteran, or something. That had to explain the vibe he was giving off. The least Tadashi could do was be a friendly server.

He widened his smile, hoping that it looked genuine.

"Sir?" He asked again. "Are you ready to order?"

The man's eyes were glued to the table. "I don't know."

Tadashi bit his lip. "I mean, I can always come back -"

"I'm not sure what I like," the man repeated, his voice low. "I haven't ordered a meal in - in a long time."

Tadashi felt himself soften. The man definitely had to be lost, even if he wasn't in the military. Before he could stop himself, he was sliding into the both across from the man. The stranger's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"I can help you figure out what you like," Tadashi offered, gently prying the menu out of the man's hands. "Do you...do you remember?"

"A little," the man admitted, his eyes pinching at the edges. "Maybe I shouldn't have come-"

"Joe's the chef," Tadashi said, cutting him off firmly. "And I'm pretty sure he'll make whatever you want. All you have to do is try a little bit of everything."

He ignored the clock hanging on the wall opposite from him, glancing down at the menu. Hiro always started with dessert first. And bringing a slice of pie back for his little brother might lessen his guilt.

"Okay, so...apple or blueberry first?"

The man flashed a tentative smile.

"Blueberry."

* * *

"Did you have a nice time on your walk?"

Bucky looked up. The living room to their level of the Avengers Tower was big enough to hold fifty people, but it was just Sam. And Steve.

Steve, who was staring at him with that stupid, concerned puppy dog face that he almost always wore.

"Yeah," Bucky nodded. "I did."

And he smiled.

* * *

It was the second time Bucky had smiled since he'd stop trying to attack them.

Steve couldn't decide if he was nervous or ecstatic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this what you do all afternoon?"

Tadashi's head snapped up from his bowl. The man had only spoken to him a handful of times before. He was used to a comfortable silence between the two of them.

"What?" Tadashi asked, tilting his head. "Eat ice cream? I wish. My brother would probably kill me for not saving any for him."

Most of the diner was empty, save for the elderly couple sitting in the corner. During the past couple of days, Tadashi had formed a new habit. He'd check to see if the man was there - he _always _was - and would let the chef know what they needed before taking a seat at the booth. He found himself actually looking forward to it every week.

"Brother..." The man repeated, frowning at his bowl of the strawberry cheat. "I have a sister, I think. Or I did. She'd beg me to take her down to the ice cream shop, and when I didn't, she'd complain about me wasting all my money on Steve..."

He trailed off, eyes staring into the distance. Like he was in a soap opera, waiting for his cue.

Or like he was remembering something.

Tadashi cleared his throat, fiddling with his spoon. He'd gathered that Steve had to be someone close to the man, maybe a family member or boyfriend or something. He sure did mention him enough.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Tadashi asked in the softest voice he could muster. "Maybe finding her would, uh, help you figure some things out. I know that my little brother can be a pain sometimes, but..."

Maybe if the man could find his sister, he could find his way. Tadashi knew that if he was thrust into the middle of nowhere, he'd be able to figure out what to do - if Hiro were around. Sometimes siblings were all you needed.

The man shoveled a scoop of ice cream. "She's probably dead by now."

Tadashi blinked. Well then.

"Do you have any idea what your name might me?" He continued. "I'm Tadashi, by the way."

He held his hand out over the table. The man shoveled another scoop of strawberry ice cream into his mouth.

Tadashi tried not to frown. It might've not been about him. Judging by the man's metal arm, he guessed that the man was in the military, or something. And a lot of times, when soldiers came back, they had issues being normal. Talking was something normal. And maybe he wasn't bothered by Tadashi forcing different foods on him. Maybe he just didn't know how -

"Bucky," The man - Bucky - said. "My...my friends call me Bucky."

Tadashi smiled. _Friends._

(He forced himself to ignore the embarrassment in his chest. So what if one of his only friends was a random man he'd met in the diner? He was still a friend.)

"It's nice to meet you, Bucky."

Bucky only offered a brief smile, but Tadashi wasn't complaining. It was still something.

"I have to start getting my stuff packed up, but you should try this." Tadashi pushed a cup toward the older man, moving to rise to his feet. "And let me know what you think."

"It's fizzy," Bucky remarked after several moments of obedient sipping. "Like bubbles."

Tadashi laughed, loud and open, as he gathered their bowls in his hands. "Yeah. Like bubbles."

Before he could turn back to the kitchen, Bucky was grabbing at his sleeve. Tadashi's eyes widened as Bucky pulled it back, revealing a dark blotch on his skin.

"You were hiding this." Bucky's eyes narrowed. "Where did it come from?"

Tadashi just gaped at him, eyes wide. _Shit. _He knew he shouldn't have been spending so much extra time around the diner. The extra spending money wasn't even worth it. Because, if his Mom found out, he'd be dead.

And so would Hiro.

"I-I tripped," Tadashi stuttered. "And hit my desk."

At least half of it wasn't a lie.

Bucky's eyes darkened. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Tadashi snapped, backing toward the kitchen. "J-just leave me alone, alright?"

The kid was out the door before Bucky could reach him.

* * *

"Sam?"

The man looked up from his book to see Bucky standing beside him, practically glaring. He almost looked like he was trying not to, though. They had to accept the small victories where they could.

"Yeah, Buck?" Sam asked, flashing a smile. "What can I help you out with?"

Bucky frowned at the ground. "What if someone needs help, but doesn't want it?"

Sam frowned, snapping his book shut. "Are we talking about someone in particular?"

"It's not me." Bucky's eyes narrowed. "It's...a friend."

"And it's not Steve?" Sam asked, shifting in his seat.

Bucky glared. "I'm asking you because I _don't _want to talk to Steve."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Sam cleared his throat, patting the spot next to him. "This sounds like it's gonna be a long story."

* * *

**GUYS. I HAVE A PROBLEM. **  
**Seriously, I'm super excited for this fic. I've already written another chapter after this, and planned up to chapter 18 (which is kind of insane.) I was trying to wait a little while to upload this chapter, but I couldn't. This is a serious problem, guys.**

**By the way, I'm sorry the chapters are so short. They're supposed to be like snapshots, if that makes sense. The next one is a bit longer (and sadder), however.**

**Thanks to:**

**NikiSpade, mog the 13 moogle, and cherry-888!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Somewhat graphic depections of child abuse in this chapter. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

Stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

Tadashi knew that some random man in the diner wasn't worth risking anything for. He should've just gone home early while he had the chance. He should've made sure that Hiro got home safely, that he wasn't home alone...

His fears were confirmed when he stepped through the door, meeting the silence of the house.

It was six. Six in the evening. That meant that his mom had to be home from her job by now. Normally, when Mom was home from her job, her boyfriend was over. And they usually made noise.

But there was nothing today.

Tadashi shut the door as quietly as he could, scanning his options in his mind. He could call out for Hiro, but what if Mom was around? What if she heard him before Hiro did?

Before he could do anything, Hiro's face popped out from the door to their room. Most of his cheek was covered with a red blotch. He was doing that stupid thing where he tried not to cry, even though there were obvious tears in his eyes.

"You're back," his little brother whispered.

God, why was he _whispering_?

Fear faded from Tadashi's stomach. All that was left was rage.

"Mom?" Tadashi shouted, tossing his bag to the side.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Tadashi, _no_ -"

"Mom, where the _hell_ are you?" Tadashi could feel his throat burning.

How _dare_ she. The unspoken deal had always been that they'd never touch Hiro. Just Tadashi. He wasn't sure if it had been her or her stupid boyfriend, but he was going to handle it.

"Dashi, don't." Hiro's hand locked in Tadashi's sweater. "I-it was my fault. I left my bots laying around and-"

Tadashi bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. "_Otouto_, it isn't _ever_ your fault. Don't say that, alright?"

Hiro didn't answer. He was too busy staring at something behind Tadashi. "Mom-"

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

Tadashi felt his breath hitch in his throat, and instantly hated himself for it. He wasn't the one allowed to be scared here. He couldn't let her see that she had an effect on him. Not with Hiro around.

"Dashi came home from work," Hiro said, his voice barely a whisper. "He was just gonna come to our room."

He tugged on Tadashi's sleeve again. Pleading.

"She wasn't talking to you," a voice rumbled. Tadashi forced himself to turn around.

Their mom stood in front of them, teeth gritted and arms folded. Behind her, her boyfriend held a protective arm around her shoulders. There was a beer bottle in his hand.

Tadashi shoved Hiro behind him.

"I..." Tadashi's voice trailed off. The anger was still in his stomach, but wasn't enough to power him. Hiro wouldn't be the only one to get it tonight. He knew that for sure.

"I honestly don't know what you expect me to do," she continued, her voice eerily calm. "You know, I thought we'd have a calm talk together. I thought. But it's clear that neither of you can take anything seriously."

She stared at the two of them, as if expecting them to say something. Before Tadashi can push Hiro up the stairs, it happens.

She slaps Tadashi square across the face.

He doesn't feel it until Hiro lets out a gaping sound. Then the stinging comes.

"What do you expect me to do?" She repeats, glaring at him.

"Hiro," Tadashi said, his voice low.

"I"m not leaving you here," Hiro fired back under his breath.

"Didn't she ask you a question?" Boyfriend asked, stepping forward. Tadashi pushed Hiro toward the counter.

"I-"

Boyfriend kicked at Tadashi's shins, swiping him to the ground. He'd barely caught his breath when the kicks starting coming. They hit everywhere, so fast, that he didn't know where they were coming from. One minute he felt pain in his head, then his ribs, then his back. He could faintly hear Hiro's voice in the background, but everything seemed so far away.

"I'll kill you," She screeched. "You were a mistake then, and you're a mistake now. I can get rid of you right now, and no one would even care."

Tadashi thought of Hiro, leaving him alone to this. He couldn't. Hiro had been Tadashi's responsibility ever since their father died, and he would not leave his brother to suffer here. It wasn't an option.

"Hiro," Tadashi wheezed out. "Go."

Hiro said something, but Tadashi couldn't tell. There was a sharp pain in his head.

"Dashi."

Tadashi tried to open his eyes, but all he could see were dark spots. He struggled to wheeze in air.

"Come on, _nii-san_," Hiro pleaded from somewhere-maybe above him? "You can't leave me here. You gotta wake up. _Please_."

* * *

The kid wasn't at the diner the next day, either. Bucky got there at three and stayed until closing, as if the kid would come in at nine.

When he got back to the tower, he didn't give anyone any time to talk to him. He just slammed the door to the room they called his.

"Someone's in a mood," Tony murmured.

Steve glared at him.

Sam frowned at the door.

* * *

**I'm trying to update slower. I'm trying to make longer chapters. Really, I am. **

**It's just not working. **

**Thanks to: **

**cherry-888 , mog the 13 moogle, Rainbor123, girl with penguin, Natekleh, and GuardianOfMusic27855 for reviewing! You guys are awesome 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky wasn't even sure what he was doing out here.

He'd already circled the block around the diner seven times. It was what he always did when staking out a mission. He stopped at a corning, swallowing. The boy wasn't a mission. He was- something else. He wasn't sure what the kid was yet. Hell, Bucky wasn't even sure what he himself was yet.

Sam's suggestion was to take a walk. Bucky had seen the other man frowning while making phone calls. He'd heard something about child services and suspected abuse and recognized frustration in his tone at No, ma'am, I don't have any photographic proof.

Wandering around had to be better than staying at the tower. Where Natalia-Natasha-stood in front of Steve whenever Bucky entered a room, defensive. Where Tony ranted and raved about Bucky's arm, poking at it with assorted tools. Where Steve-god, Steve.

Bucky didn't know what was worse: remembering the warmth of Steve's lips, or knowing how much he'd give to feel it again.

He rounded the corner again. In other parts of the city, there are crowds to blend in to. It's easy to get lost, to turn everything off and forget where you are.

But the block where JJ's Diner was-well, it was virtually empty most of the time. That's why it was a bit easier to notice.

There was a figure hunched over something.

It was difficult to see, with the city night darkening and all, but it was familiar. The boy is smaller than him, and there's a gap between his two teeth, but-

Bucky takes a step forward, and the boy jerks back. It's too late, though. He sees the kid from the diner-_Tadashi_\- folded into the younger boy's lap.

For once, Bucky's lack of speech isn't on purpose.

The kid pulls Tadashi closer to his chest, eyes darkening. As if they were daring Bucky to come closer.

Bucky falls to his knees before he can stop himself. His eyes flicker between the boy's wide, brown eyes, and Tadashi's shut ones.

So this is the brother.

"What's wrong with you?" The boy's voice quavered, but he jut out his chin. "Get away from us."

Bucky swallowed. Then he forced a smile.

"I'm B-James. A friend of your brother's. I want to help."

The kid glances down at his brother's pale face, then back to Bucky's blue eyes.

And he makes a decision.

* * *

"Where the hell did he get the kids?"

Steve ignores Tony, and stares at the open bedroom door instead.

"He can't keep them here." Natasha appears out of nowhere. Tony's the only one who flinches. "Especially if he just took them from somewhere-"

"I know," Steve interrupts. His eyes don't move from the scene in front of him.

The bigger one already looks like he's asleep, wearing a hoodie Bucky pulled out of nowhere. The younger one stares at him with big brown eyes. Bucky pulls the blanket up to their chins.

"Steve," Natasha presses.

"He won't hurt them," Steve continues. "H-he, had baby sisters."

He leaves the rest of his thought unspoken: _He used to take care of them. He **still **knows how to take care of people._

"I think he made the right choice, given the circumstances," Sam adds. "It's not like these are random kids off of the street. He knew one of them before-"

"Actually, that's exactly what they were." Natasha glares at them.

"Well, it's not like he was just going to leave them in an ally-"

"I'm going to make some calls." Pepper turns, briskly walking out of the hallway. Steve doesn't stop her.

Bucky steps out the door, shutting it tightly behind them. He fixes them all with the same glare.

"He's sick. They're staying," he says simply.

"If I recall correctly, this is _my_ tower-"

"They're staying," Bucky repeats, voice harder. Tony backs down.

Steve doesn't argue with him.

* * *

**Ugh, okay, I usually write a new chapter each day, but I'm actually really tired today. On the bright side, chapter 5 is already written, so you guys won't have to worry about that. It's the other chapters...**

**Anyway, thank you to:**

**girl with penguin, Rainbor123 , Natekleh, cherry-888, GuardianOfMusic27855, mog the 13 moogle, Artistic20, and Anyonymous Fan (They're totally all I want in life too, man. Totally.) **

**For reviewing! You guys are awesome 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Steve hates sleeping.

He just hates it.

He can't lay down in his bed without thinking of the cold, without thinking of sleeping and never waking up...

Normally, he'd go for a walk. Or go to the gym in the tower, or something. He used to check on Bucky, to make sure he was still breathing-until Buck locked his door and put an end to that.

But Bucky isn't even in his room tonight. He must be with the kids.

It seems like such a foreign thought. _Kids._

Kids had always been a secret want of his. They were something he knew he'd never have. Buck used to lecture and rant and order him. He'd tell Steve that he'd find a nice dame to marry and have a family with. But it wasn't even like that was an option. Steve didn't even have kids back then. They were something he'd wanted. Bucky was there. He was real. And Steve _needed _him. It wasn't a matter of choosing.

That had been then, anyway.

As Steve shuffles past the room the boys were staying in, he remembers the tightness in his chest from earlier. When Bucky took the boys into the bathroom and helped them get set up. When he set up the bedroom for them. When he coaxed them inside, tucking the blanket under their chins. It'd almost felt there was a posibility-

No. He couldn't take advantage of Buck like that.

Somehow, he finds himself in the kitchen, pausing when he sees that the fridge is already open. Maybe he shouldn't have left his sheild so far away...

One of the kids-the little one-freezes. There are several pieces of bread lying on the counter in front of him, and a butter knife in his hand. Steve squints. Peanut butter and jelly? No, that wasn't right. It was Nutella out on the counter, not peanut butter.

Before Steve can say anything, the kid starts to tremble.

"Hey," Steve starts, holding his hands up as he takes a step forward. "It's alright. I came for a midnight snack, too."

The kids eyes are wide, almost like Bucky's. He swallows. "Tadashi got hungry."

Tadashi. That must be the older one.

Steve nods, hands still up in the air. "Is he up? Feeling okay?"

The kid is nodding, scurrying toward the counter.

Steve flicks on the light. "Jelly and Nutella, huh?"

The hazelnut spread is kept in stock specifically for Clint, whenever he's in town. They learned from the last experience, where he basically moped around the tower for two weeks instead of buying a jar for himself.

The kid nods again.

Steve turns toward the counter, doing anything that'll make this less awkward. "I think I'd like a sandwich, too."

The kid blanches, but doesn't move. It's like he's frozen.

"D'ya mind if I borrow that?" Steve asks, gesturing toward the butter knife in the kid's hand.

The kid flashes a glare. "I licked it."

Steve blinks.

The kid blinks.

And they both start to laugh.

"You're a smart kid, aren't you?" Steve says, mostly to himself, as he goes about looking for another knife.

"Very," the kid muses beside him. Despite his more relaxed tone, his hands are still shaking as he presses his sandwiches together.

Steve feels his heart drop to his stomach.

"What's your name?"

The kid hesitates, turning to put the jelly back in the fridge. "Hiro."

Steve turns back toward his own sandwich. "Well, Hiro, I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you, buddy."

Silence.

When he glances back around, Hiro is gone.

* * *

**Hey guys! I only have one chapter written after this, and school is actually getting really hectic right now, so there might not be another update until the end of the week. On the positive side, I have a week off starting Monday, so there'll be a lot more chapters (most likely, because I'll be home all week with almost nothing to do.) **

**OH and a lot of you have been asking if this is a slash fic between Steve/Bucky, and to be honest, I'm not sure. I feel like they would've had something going on in the past, but I'm not sure if this is the most appropriate time for them to start a relationship. Also, I suck at writing romance, lol. If it does happen, it'll probably be really awkward. **

**Thanks to: **

Rainbor123, Guest, Natekleh, GuardianOfMusic27855, cherry-888, mog the 13 moogle, Amelia, and tolemic **for reviewing! I love you guyssss. You rock my world. **


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky wakes up the next day and instantly knows that something is wrong.

Earlier that morning, he'd heard the sound of the boys eating. He remembered seeing the little one-Hiro, he thinks-sneak into the kitchen earlier, and coax his brother into eating a sandwich.

But now he's hunched over his brother's sleeping form, the remains of the sandwiches resting behind them.

Hiro meets his eyes before Bucky can move forward.

"He's burning up."

* * *

"He needs medicine," Bucky says simply.

Steve blinks, rubbing a hand over his face. Then his gaze focuses on the limp body in Bucky's arms, on the trembling boy beside him.

"He has a fever," Hiro emphasises.

Steve remembers when he used to get fevers. He remembers Bucky working extra shifts at the grocers to pay for his medicine, wasting his hard earned money on Steve. Bucky's eyes staring at him as he drifted in and out of sleep...

He swallows back a groan, pushes back the memory.

"He probably needs to be checked out," Sam adds from behind them. "He doesn't look too good."

"Alright." Steve moves from the wall, clapping his hands together. "My bike won't be big enough for all of us to go together, but I can call Tony and ask about a car to take us to the hospital-"

"No," Hiro's snaps, voice surprisingly hard. "You're not taking him anywhere."

Bucky shifts. His hands clench, then unclench at his sides.

"Your brother is sick," he says quietly, not looking at Hiro. "He needs help."

"And I'll help him," Hiro replies evenly.

Steve recognizes something in Hiro's dark eyes, something that reminds him of himself. Defiance. The kid has a fight in him.

He clears his throat. "Why don't you want to go to the hospital, Hiro?"

The kid's eyes snap to his, and soften. "They'll ask where our parents are if we go to the hospital. And then they'll send us away."

Steve can't help but gape a little, because it's not right for a kid to look so hopeless and so completely alone, but so brave and..._willing _at the same time. Steve's eyes flicker to Bucky, whose fists are still clenched. His eyes meet Steve's, and he knows that they're both feeling the same thing: heartbreak.

"So we'll find you help here," Bucky says, eyes meeting Steve's.

Hiro hesitates, eyes locking on his sleeping brother.

"Come on, bud." Steve forces a smile. "Let us help you two out."

And Hiro nods.

* * *

At this point, Hiro is sort of telling Bruce all about his brother.

"I'm not exactly trained in this field," Bruce starts, hands shaking at the sight of the boys. "But I'll try my best to help."

Hiro's eyes widen slightly. Bucky thinks he's going to mention something about the Hulk, but the questions never come out of the boy's mouth.

"A fever, you said?" Bruce asks, adjusting his glasses. His hands hover over Tadashi's body. Hesitant.

Bucky and Steve nod in unison. Hiro stares at the ground.

"And his ribs," Hiro says, his voice almost a whisper. "A-and, I think he hit his head."

Bruce's eyes flicker between Hiro and Tadashi, Bucky and Steve, before they darken in understanding. Then he switches into doctor mode, glancing down at his parents with furrowed eyebrows.

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

Bruce lifts up Tadashi's shirt for a few seconds, eyes narrowing on the dark spots that decorate his skin.

"Does he have any allergies to medication?"

Hiro huffs. "Can you help him, or not?"

Bucky runs a hand over his face. "Kid-"

"My name is Hiro," Hiro spits. "Not _kid._"

"He'll be alright," Bruce murmurs absently, unaffected. He turns about his lab, opening drawers and jotting something down on a notepad.

When Hiro doesn't reply, Bruce looks up. He smiles.

"I promise," he stresses, voice soft. "I don't break promises, Hiro."

Tadashi twitches, sighs in his sleep.

And Hiro finally allows himself to relax.


End file.
